The Bond
by Allienne Bathory
Summary: When Mirajane gets it into her head that Natsu and Lucy are the perfect couple she comes up with a devious plan on how to get them together.NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Hiro Mashima does and is a much better writer than I !

This is my first Fairy Tail story! I'm not used to writing but I had this awesome idea and ran with it!

I am planning on making a series of one-shots as well so if anyone has any ideas, just let me know!

**The Bond**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

**I**t was a normal Tuesday in Fairy Tail. Erza and Gray were off on a mission with Juvia and Wendy. The exceeds save for Lily went with them. Gajeel was eating a few pieces of silverware in a corner by himself. Team ShadowGear were looking over requests, well, Levy was anyway, Jet and Droy were just gazing at Levy adoringly. Mirajane was gossiping with Cana and occasionally glancing over at Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy weren't paying attention to anyone but the other as they talked in hushed voices. Mirajane kept trying to inch closer unsuspectingly so she could hear the conversation.

"No, Natsu! We can't do that. People would get suspicious." Lucy exclaimed quietly, shaking her head.

"C'mon Lucy! You need rent money and there is so much I can destroy without getting into trouble and losing the reward." Natsu replied back, just as quietly.

"Burning down a forest for a mission just seems a bit dangerous to me. You could go overboard and destroy he whole village...again." Lucy mumbled.

"That was one time, Lucy! One time. Ever since then you keep thinking I'll destroy another village. If you ask me, they had it coming anyway." Natsu said with a pout.

"That is beside the point. You can't keep destroying things just because you want to. It looks bad for Fairy Tail and we don't get paid. What would happen if I lost my apartment because I didn't have the rent money? Where would I live?" Lucy responded furiously.

"You could live with me and Happy! You know you are always welcome there as long as you don't clean it up too much." Natsu said obviously.

"Thanks, Natsu, but I need a place of my own as well. Wouldn't it be suspicious if I suddenly started living with you? People would think there was something going on!" Lucy said, laughing a bit. She missed the slightly put out look that crossed Natsu's face briefly. The look wasn't missed by Mirajane though.

* * *

Mirajane glanced around and spotted Gajeel by himself a small smirk on his face as he listened into the 'pink haired idiot' and 'Bunny-girl's' conversation. Mirajane grinned evilly and swayed over to him and sat down next to him, mirroring his smirk.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered conspiratorially.

Gajeel glanced over at Mirajane and grunted as a response.

"Tell me, Gajeel? Is it a lover's quarrel?" She asked with hearts in her eyes.

Gajeel just grunted again and looked back over to the odd couple.

"I'll make you anything you want to eat if you tell me!" Mirajane bribed him.

Gajeel once again glanced at Mirajane, the demon barmaid, before muttering a short reply, "Anything?"

Mirajane just smirked and nodded her head.

"Make me one of your famous cakes with iron in it. I'll explain the situation while I eat it." Gajeel said sulkily.

Mirajane just beamed at him and ran off to make him the cake.

When she returned, Lucy and Natsu had already left the guild. She set the cake down and looked at Gajeel expectantly.

"Fine, those two idiots are arguing about a mission they went on where Bunny Girl lost all the reward because Natsu burned the forest as part of the mission and added to it by burning the village down as well. Bunny Girl then said that she needs her rent and what would happen if she lost her apartment. The flaming idiot said she could live with him and Happy. She said it would look suspicious if she suddenly started living with him. That's when you came over. The idiot looked depressed for a few minutes while then Bunny Girl spotted a mission that seemed perfect for her and left. The idiot followed her like a lost puppy then you came back out." While Gajeel was explaining what had happened he was digging into his cake and spitting little pieces of iron everywhere.

During the explanation Mirajane's face went from happy, to ecstatic, to amused, to depressed, to murderous. Gajeel started to inch away from her as she let off waves of killer intent. "How stupid can those two be? Are they really that oblivious? How can _anyone_ be that oblivious? It's so obvious they like each other!" While Mirajane was in the middle of her rant, Gajeel snuck away from her and ran out of the guild.

* * *

The next day found Mirajane and Cana sitting at the bar plotting a way to get the most oblivious couple together. Lucy was off on a mission and Natsu had followed her even after she told him not to. Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy were set to arrive within the next few hours and Mirajane was going to get them to help her. An evil grin spread over her face as she plotted their relationship. She wasn't known as the demon matchmaker for nothing.

"What a boring mission!" Gray, shirtless of course, exclaimed as he walked into the guild. "Why's it so quiet here?"

"Juvia thinks is awfully quiet as well." Juvia muttered quietly.

"The flaming idiot isn't here. That must be why. Speaking of, Mira, where are the idiot and Lucy?"

Mirajane flounced over to Gray and Juvia and grabbed their arms, dragging them to the bar. "Oh those to went off on a mission alone. Well, Lucy went on the mission and Natsu followed like a lost puppy."

Gray raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? How pathetic!" Gray said, smirking.

"I need all of our help though." Mirajane said as she looked over at Erza and Wendy. "Erza! Wendy! Can you two come over here? I need to talk to you all. You can bring Happy and Charle as well."

Wendy, Erza, and the exceeds walked over to Mirajane with raised eyebrows.

"Now that you are all here. I need your help hooking up our most oblivious couple." Mirajane said sweetly. She explained the conversation Gajeel had overheard.

"You want us to help you matchmake?" Gray said with a slight sneer.

"I need all of your help. We need to get them to admit to each other how they feel. Lucy should be easy to convince, but Natsu will be a bit more trouble." Mirajane said happily.

"They _liiiiiike_ each other." Happy drawled in his squeaky voice.

"So how do you plan to do that, Mirajane?" Erza asked seriously.

"We could lock them in a closet!" Wendy said cheerfully. "I've heard of people doing that before."

"No, too cliché." Gray replied. "I suppose we could drug them or get them drunk."

"We are not drugging anyone." Erza said with fire in her eyes. Gray gulped and his behind Juvia.

"Juvia thinks we should handcuff them." Juvia put in. "Lucy said she didn't want to live with Natsu but if they are handcuffed they have to spend time together. You can just say you lost the key. You could probably even make them fire proof..." Juvia explained to the others.

Everyone but Erza nodded at the idea. "I don't like it. It seems cruel to me." Erza said.

"Think of it this way, Erza. If they are together, he won't be bugging us as much. He'd be too busy with Lucy." Gray reasoned with her.

Erza thought about it a bit and nodded once. "Very well. How will we get the handcuffs on them though?"

"I could make it part of a team trust exercise. The whole guild could participate. That would make it less suspicious because everyone else is doing it too. We'll just...misplace their key is all." Wendy supplied with a smile.

"That could work." Mirajane murmured to herself. "I'll need to talk to Master about this but it shouldn't be a problem. We'll make it in a few weeks once Lucy and Natsu get back. Until then, we have preparations to make! Oh and don't tell anyone the actual plan!" Mirajane giggled gleefully and pranced away to find the Master.

Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy all exchanged glances. What did they just get into?

**A/N: Sorry it was so short...I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. I'm thinking of making this about 5 or 6 chapters long unless I get sudden inspiration..*wink wink nudge nudge***


	2. Chapter 2: Why Us!

**Alrighty then! Here is chapter 2 of The Bond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Hiro Mashima does and is a much better writer than I am.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this but this takes place between the 7 year arc and the Guild Games…**

The Bond

Chapter 2: Why Us?

_Previously on The Bond:_

"_I could make it part of a team trust exercise. The whole guild could participate. That would make it less suspicious because everyone else is doing it too. We'll just...misplace their key is all." Wendy supplied with a smile._

"_That could work." Mirajane murmured to herself. "I'll need to talk to Master about this but it shouldn't be a problem. We'll make it in a few weeks once Lucy and Natsu get back. Until then, we have preparations to make! Oh and don't tell anyone the actual plan!" Mirajane giggled gleefully and pranced away to find the Master._

_Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy all exchanged glances. What did they just get into?_

* * *

It's been two weeks since the plan was concocted. Lucy and Natsu returned the previous day and it's now the day for the 'trust exercises'.

Their mission didn't exactly turn out the way Lucy was hoping it would. Not only did she lose over half the pay, since Natsu decided to tag along, but she also had to come back in a month and redo the mission…without pay. Needless to say Lucy wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Natsu when the 'Trust Exercise' was explained to her.

Mirajane had also told Lucy of the teams. Erza and Laxus were a team. As were Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, Jet and Droy, Lisanna and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Cana and Macao, Wendy and Romeo, Alzack and Bisca, Vijeeter and Wakaba, Max and Laki, Niggy and Krov, Tono and Mikuni, Nab and Kinana, Loke and Freed.

"Why do we have to do this? Lucy whined. "I already know I can trust Natsu when he isn't being an idiot. This seems pointless. Why can't I be partnered with Levy?" She shot a nasty glare at Natsu.

Natsu gulped and tried to change the subject. "This sounds like so much fun! Watch out Ice-Head! Me and Lucy will beat you and Juvia!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"It's not a competition you know, Flame-Brain." Gray said casually.

"Juvia is so happy to be Gray-sama's partner." Juvia said for the millionth time that day.

Erza glared over at Gray and Natsu. No doubt angry over her unfortunate luck with getting Laxus as a partner.

"Shouldn't we all work with each other? Isn't that the idea of trust?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

Mirajane waved her hand a bit. "Yes, but we're working in teams of two." Mirajane answered Lucy.

Lucy looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off.

"Lu-chan! Are you and Natsu partners? I'm partners with Gajeel. He doesn't seem excited at all!" Levy exclaimed as she ran up to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy hugged Levy back just as enthusiastically. "Unfortunately, he seems to think this is one big competition." Lucy sighed.

"Gajeel is the same. He kept saying how he would beat the 'idiot' couple no matter what." Levy replied.

"The idiot couple?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, uhm, never mind about that Lucy! Oh I think I hear Gajeel calling me." Levy said, trying to distract Lucy so she could escape.

"I didn't hear anything." Lucy said, turning to Gajeel.

"LUCY! We're getting ready to start! We have to put these handcuffs on!" Natsu shouted across the guild. Levy shot Lucy a pitying look and walked back to Gajeel.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and held her left wrist out next to Natsu's right. Mirajane clicked the handcuffs on and made sure they locked. Once she was satisfied she moved onto the next team.

"So what do we have to do with these on?" Lucy questioned Natsu.

"I think we have to race the other teams and stuff. It sounded weird." Natsu said, yawning a bit.

"Okay! Can everyone hear me? Can you all see me? Good!" Mirajane stood on a stage in the front of the guild. "Welcome the first annual Fairy Tail Team Trust Exercises!" Everyone cheered. "Now there are only three rules and they are as follows. Rule number one, no magic may be used. Rule number two, no cheating! Rule number 3, no team may join up with another team! I have a list for everyone. You must do everything on the list with your teammate. Any team seen fighting or just not getting along will be disqualified! I have given every team a number. When I call your number please come up and get your paper."

"Team one!" Mirajane called out.

Jet and Droy walked up and got their paper. They paled a bit when they saw their tasks but grimaced and left the guild.

'_Where are we supposed to find a metal sculpture of Levy?'_ They both thought together.

"Team two!" Mirajane called.

Levy and Gajeel walked up and got their paper as well. Gajeel laughed at their tasks and dragged Levy out of the guild.

'_This will be so easy.'_ Gajeel thought.

'_Why must we steal Lucy's unfinished novel? She'll hate me for life if she finds out about this.'_ Levy thought with a depressed aura. _'How is this a team building activity anyway? Teaching us to steal isn't a good thing…is it?'_

"Team three!"

"That's us!" Gray and Juvia called and ran to the front. Juvia took one look at the list and fainted on the spot. Gray lifted her up carefully and walked of the guild carrying her.

'_We have to find a WHAT? Where? This is going to be a long task.'_ Gray thought gloomily.

"What do you think these tasks are?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

"No idea but I'm worried now." Lucy whispered back as Mirajane called out "Team ten!"

"Finally!" Natsu yelled and all but yanked Lucy's arm off in his rush to the front.

They both looked at the paper and their eyes bulged out. We have to what?

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry it's so short but the main 'task' will take up most of the next chapter and this way you don't have to wait two weeks for one chapter...**

**If anyone has an idea they want as a specific team's 'task' just PM me or leave me a review. *evil grin* Unfortunately I already have Natsu and Lucy's planned out…but any additional ideas are always welcome and I may be able to fit them in.**

**As I do not have a beta reader yet, if anyone would be interested please leave me a message or reivew. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Have to WHAT?

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Hiro Mashima does and is a much better writer than I am.

A/N: I forgot to mention this but this takes place between the 7 year arc and the Guild Games…

Oh and thanks to VitaeCursus for Laxus and Erza's mission!

SilverShinigami 49 your idea will be in the next chapter so look forward to it!

The Bond

Chapter 3: We Have to WHAT?

Previously on The Bond:

"_Finally!" Natsu yelled and all but yanked Lucy's arm off in his rush to the front._

_They both looked at the paper and their eyes bulged out. We have to what?_

* * *

Lucy read over the small paper for what seemed like the billionth time. "We have to finish this treasure hunt…in less than 4 days…or we will be punished…with _**that**_. What is _**that**_ anyway? No one has ever told me." Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. Natsu leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She suddenly paled and looked at Natsu quickly. "Is that even legal?" He just nodded once, solemnly.

"Well, clue one says, What can run but never walks, Has a mouth but never talks, Has a bed but never sleeps, Has a head but never weeps." Lucy thought about the clue for a moment and then it came to her. "It's a river! The next clue is at the river!" With that she took off, dragging Natsu with her in her rush to get to the river. When she slowed she was at the mouth of the river. She looked around but didn't see the next clue. "Maybe we have to follow the river until we find it?"

Natsu just nodded his agreement and they started walking, at a slower pace this time, down the river. Eventually they came across a piece of paper with their names on it in Mirajane's handwriting. Lucy snatched it up and opened it eagerly. As she read her eyes widened to a comical size. The clue read, "The next clue for you to find, is in a place you were in a bind. An imposter who tried to sell, the girls he caught up in his spell. You were saved by a salamander's pet; I am where you two first met." Lucy frowned. "So, we have to go to Hargeon for our next clue?"

"Seems like it. We only have twenty hours left though." Natsu said. Lucy groaned and dragged Natsu onto the train and they were off to Hargeon.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel had made it to Lucy's apartment and tried the door but it was obviously locked.

"How should we get in? It's locked." Levy stated.

"I could make an iron key or we could use the windows Lucy keeps unlocked for Natsu to sneak through." Gajeel said with a bored tone.

"Lucy keeps her window unlocked for Natsu…really?" Levy giggled a bit. "But we can't use any magic so I suppose the window it is." Levy said since Gajeel forgot about the no magic rule.

"I'll give you a lift up." Gajeel grunted and hoisted Levy up to the window. She grabbed onto the window sill and hefted herself in and then turned to offer Gajeel her hand. Gajeel shook his head and jumped up and grabbed the sill that Levy was hanging half out of because her wrist was handcuffed to Gajeel's wrist. He hoisted himself inside the room shut the window in case someone was looking.

"Bunny girl must love pink." Gajeel commented with a curl of his lip. "It looks like something pink died in here."

Levy punched Gajeel in the arm and then turned her focus to where Lucy would hide her manuscript. She checked all the usual places, in the desk, under the bed, hidden in the bookcase, to no avail. After an hour of looking, Levy slumped onto Lucy's bed with a groan. "It's not here."

"Really, are you sure?" Gajeel said mockingly as he held up a stack of papers he found while rummaging through Lucy's drawers. "Who would have thought she'd keep her story in her underwear drawer?" He laughed.

Levy gaped like a fish out of water. Not only did Gajeel find the story, he was searching through her best friend's underwear when he found them.

"Can you believe she wears these?" Gajeel laughed again holding up a skimpy thong. "What is the point? It's almost like there is nothing even there."

Levy turned bright red and grabbed Lucy's underwear from Gajeel's grasp and shoved them back into the drawer and slammed it shut. "I can't believe you just looked at Lucy's underwear! Is that a fetish of yours or something?"

Gajeel sent a smirk at Levy. "Wouldn't you like to know, shrimp?"

"Don't call me shrimp!" Levy yelled, stomping her foot in anger, making Gajeel give his signature laugh.

"Anyways, we better get back to the guild. We don't want to be the last team to arrive. Plus I'm tired of being stuck to you." Levy said and she pulled Gajeel out of the house through the front door and locked it again. The two of them ran to the guild, briefly glancing over at Lucy and Natsu who were walking along the river looking for something.

Three hours later Lucy, dragging a motion sick Natsu, stepped off the train in the port town called Hargeon.

"Now where do we go? Where did we first meet in here?" Lucy asked Natsu who was still out of it.

"Wasn't it in the city center…where that Bora guy was imper-impersa-uhm pretending to be me?" Natsu asked, struggling over the bigger words.

"Impersonating, and yeah, you're right." Lucy said, correcting him and dragging him to the city center.

"Why are you in such a rush? We won't be the last team so why can't we take a break?" Natsu whined to Lucy who ignored him.

"Here we are! Oh! I see the note!" Lucy exclaimed happily, running over to the note stuck to a pole with their names on it. "Let's see, hmm." Lucy hummed to herself looking over the next riddle. "The first clue is: I am the brightest of all colors. I can be found in fire, water, and even the sky. What am I? The second clue is: I am found on a bird, reptile, or monster. I am sharp and piercing. It takes one swing for me to leave a gash. What am I? The third clue is: Add the first and second clues together and you get the location of the next riddle! Good luck!"

"Well isn't white the brightest color? So the first part would be Shiro right?" Natsu reasoned.

"Good job! So the second clue would be a nail or a claw? So the second clue is Tsume. Now add them together and you get Shirotsume! We have to get to Shirotsume Town!" With that being said Lucy and an unenthusiastic Natsu ran for the train to take them to Shirotsume Town.

* * *

Meanwhile with Erza and Laxus, their hands both shook as their faces turned from blue to green. Stealing the undergarments of an old man shouldn't have been that hard right? Wrong! Not only did he have traps set up to stop intruders to his personal quarters but his clothing wasn't organized at all. He had pants in with the shirts and socks. The underwear was in with the undershirts and more pants. There was some of everything in every drawer. Erza and Laxus thought they were lucky when they found a pair of shorts. Turns out that they were just regular shorts, the master apparently wore…man-thongs.

**A/N: Well! There we have chapter 3! What do you guys think so far? Anything you want to happen in the next few chapters let me know through with a PM or review! Thank you for reading! I may be a bit late updating the next chapter so I'm really sorry in advance.**

**I changed the length of time they had to complete this task because thinking realistically, it would be impossible...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Hiro Mashima does and is a much better writer than I am.

A/N: I forgot to mention this but this takes place between the 7 year arc and the Guild Games…

FYI, I suck at riddles so any riddles for me to use would be great!

Thanks to SilverShinigami 49 for your idea.

The Bond

Chapter 4: Where Now?

Previously on The Bond:

"_Good job! So the second clue would be a nail or a claw? So the second clue is Tsume. Now add them together and you get Shirotsume! We have to get to Shirotsume Town!" With that being said Lucy and an unenthusiastic Natsu ran for the train to take them to Shirotsume Town_

* * *

Lucy and Natsu finally made it to Shirotsume Town. Lucy stepped off the train dragging a slightly green Natsu with her. "C'mon Natsu! We're on solid land now. You can walk yourself!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, yanking Natsu's hand with hers.

"M'fine now, Lucy." Natsu mumbled, the green fading away quickly.

After a few minutes' walk they reached the mansion of Duke Everlue. Taped to the door was the next riddle. "What is the first syllable of the iron man's name? What are the first two letters are both your names? The answer is the name of the island of monsters who wanted you to destroy the moon."

"Well, that was Galuna Island, right?" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get to destroy the moon. That would have been awesome!" Natsu said enthusiastically. "So how are we to get to Galuna Island?"

"A boat, I suppose." Lucy said.

"Can't we swim? You know I hate boats!" Natsu whined.

"No! Let's get going or we will never get unhandcuffed." Lucy growled.

"Uhm, Lucy, we have a problem." Natsu said, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"What now, Natsu?" Lucy said, her anger getting the better of her.

"I have to use the bathroom." Natsu replied.

Lucy just looked at him, her jaw falling open a bit.

"You what?" Lucy screeched. "Well, can't you hold it?"

"No! I just really have to go." Natsu murmured.

"Fine, make it quick." Lucy dragged him to the bathroom and shoved him.

"I need my other hand." Natsu told her.

"Make due with one!" Lucy said, bright red at this point.

Natsu grumbled something under his breath and eventually finished with just one hand. It was a very awkward experience. "I'm all done." He said.

"Good. Let's get going." Lucy said for the second time, successfully dragging Natsu with her to the docks.

It was starting to get dark when the two mages reached the island. Lucy glanced around and spotted the piece of paper on a pole stuck into the sand. She walked over to the pole and ripped the piece of paper off. "Your last clue is simply this. What is another name for a ghost?"

"What is another name for a ghost? Well there is spirit, apparition, poltergeist, uhm…" Natsu trailed off, thinking of more synonyms for ghost.

"Phantom!" Lucy exclaimed. "The last clue is at Phantom!"

"Well, we better get going. This is the last clue so we're almost done!" Natsu shouted.

The two made their way back to shore and they were off to Phantom.

* * *

While Natsu and Lucy were off to Phantom, Elfman and Evergreen were huddled in a corner plotting. Their task was to steal Bixlow's puppets, without magic of course. They must have pissed someone off to get stuck with this practically impossible task.

"Is there ever a time he doesn't have those puppets with him?" Elfman whispered to Evergreen.

"Not that I've seen. He always sleeps with them next to his bed and everything." Evergreen whispered back.

"Our best bet would be to steal them when he is least expecting it, like when he is asleep or in the shower." Elfman said.

"They shower with him." Evergreen said, turned a light green thinking about how she found out.

"How do you know that?" Elfman asked her.

"Let's just say, I walked into his room at the wrong time and since then he has always locked the bathroom door while he showers." Evergreen explained.

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to wait for him to fall asleep then." Elfman said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Goody for us." Evergreen sneered slightly.

Finally the sun sunk below the horizon and Elfman and Evergreen crept into Bixlow's room.

"No! Babies keep those evil bunnies away from me! They look cute and cuddly but they are evil! They will try to kill me!" Bixlow mumbled in his sleep, turning slightly so his back is to the two intruders.

Elfman mentally screamed how evil bunnies were _SO_ not manly and Evergreen covered her mouth with her hands to keep her giggles from being heard. _'Who would have thought Bixlow was afraid of cute little bunnies.'_ Evergreen thought, cackling inside.

Elfman and Evergreen crept up to the bed where Bixlow's puppets were sitting silently on the bedside stand. Evergreen opened up a cotton sack while Elfman slowly picked each and every puppet up and carefully set them in the bag.

Bixlow turned again in his sleep, this time turning towards the two intruders and mumbled softly.

Elfman and Evergreen shared a look and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door silently. The two thieves ran to the guild quickly before Bixlow woke up and noticed his precious 'babies' were missing. After everything they were the fourth team to finish.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long and was so short. I am still taking requests for tasks for most of the other groups. Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be out by the end of this week!**

**A/N 2: I was thinking about making the final task of Lucy and Natsu's to be an Obstacle Course. Please leave a review if you like the idea or not…also if you do like the idea, and thought about obstacles to include would be great!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fillers, Oh Noes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and I never will. Hiro Mashima does and is a much better writer than I am.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long but everything is kind of hectic now. I have gotten a few for the idea of an obstacle course and some against the idea of an obstacle course so I will put a poll in my author page for people to vote if they wish. If you want something else just let me know in a PM or a review.**

**Well then, on with the story!**

Chapter 5: Fillers! (Oh noes!)

Grey was starting to get tired of carrying Juvia. He'd been walking around for a few hours and she was still out. They had to find a male stripper…with a tattoo on his lower back. I believe they use the term 'tramp-stamp' for that type of tattoo.

'Where are we going to find a male stripper with a freakin' tramp-stamp?' Grey screamed mentally. At that exact moment Juvia's eyes opened and she took a moment to process what she saw. Grey had both of his arms, plus one of hers, in his hair trying to pull it out.

"What happened?" Juvia asked. "Juvia does not understand why you are pulling your hair out. Is there something in your hair?"

Grey ignored her and continued to pull his hair out. She yanked his hand away and then tried to hide behind a pole, slowly moving an eye out to gaze at him.

Grey glanced at her and sighed. "Do you know where to find any male strippers?"

The hearts in Juvia's eyes shattered into a million pieces. "Grey-sama wants male strippers? Is that why Grey-sama doesn't pay attention to Juvia? But then why does Grey-sama pay attention to Lucy, Juvia's rival in love? Maybe Lucy is actually a man in disguise, and Grey-sama knows this?" By the end of her rant Grey was looking decidedly pale.

"Juvia, I don't like men. It's our task. Also Lucy is most definitely NOT a man." Grey explained to her.

"Juvia isn't so sure Lucy is female. Sure she has the breasts but she could have had transplants. There are some odd ones out there that do." Juvia ignored Grey completely.

"Juvia! Lucy is female. Trust me on this, okay? Now do you know where to find a male strip bar? I'm sure one of the men there has a tramp-stamp." Grey said, snapping Juvia out of her ramblings.

"Juvia knows of one bar in Magnolia Town. It is in the shady red-light district. Juvia only knows this because Monsieur Sol would drag Juvia there to 'unwind' as he called it. Juvia never went inside the bar though." Juvia told Grey looking down and poking her fingers together.

"Can you take us there? We need to hurry. We are behind everyone else because you were unconscious for a few hours." Grey said starting to walk off in a random direction.

"The bar is that way, Grey-sama." Juvia pointed in a different direction and Grey turned and started walking in the direction Juvia pointed.

Back at the guild Cana and Macao were frowning down at their task. They had to destroy all the liquor in Magnolia Town…without drinking it.

"I can't do it! I give up! There is no way we can destroy all the liquor without drinking it!" Cana was furious.

"C'mon Cana, it can't be that hard. I mean, we can just light it on fire, right? We may have to visit a few stores, and bars, and clubs, and houses…but we can do it, I'm sure. Just think of the punishment. Do you want **that** to happen to us? I sure don't." Macao said, trying to talk her around.

"You're right, Macao. We can do it, I'm sure of it now. So where should we start?" Cana said almost cheerfully.

"Stop being sarcastic, Cana. I am truly sure we can do this." Macao said, rubbing the spot of skin between his eyes, a small headache coming on.

They headed off to the stock room, albeit slowly for Cana, and started to set the liquor on fire.

**A/N 2: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I was wondering about starting an original story and wanted your ideas about it…:D Adios, Salut, Auf Wiedersehen, Sayonara, Ciao, Good Bye!**

Preview:

It was an ordinary day for me. I was joking around on the phone with my friend and he said something, I don't remember what anymore, but I remember replying something and then saying 'knock on wood.' To my surprise, a genie showed up right afterwards and asked if I wanted to make a wish now or later. I believe I said later because he left then. It was unusual.

He looked like a normal human yet he was floating in the typical 'genie' style with his arms and legs crossed. He was tan, with light brown hair slicked back, bright blue eyes hidden behind a thick pair of glasses, and a devilish smirk on his face. If he hadn't introduced himself as 'Sebastian, the Genie', I would have thought he was a friend of mine playing a prank.

If I tell anyone what I saw though they will see me as mental, I know it!


End file.
